


I Just Wanna

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Thoughts, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Fuck me.” Gerard whispered as he yanked on Ray’s tie, pulling the other man closer to him. This close to him he could see how wild and darkened with lust Gerard’s eyes were.





	I Just Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 15: Uniforms
> 
> Set during the I’m Not Okay video shoot

“Fuck me.” Gerard whispered as he yanked on Ray’s tie, pulling the other man closer to him. This close to him he could see how wild and darkened with lust Gerard’s eyes were. “Please, I need it.”

Ray was oh so tempted to do just that. The set had so many surfaces that he could use to just bend the singer over and fuck him until he flooded his ass. Any other time he’d oblige him and do just that, but not today. No, they were filming and couldn’t risk fucking up Gerard’s uniform until they were done. He had a feeling that Gerard might have tried his luck with some of the others, but he couldn’t be sure and he wasn’t going to ask.

“No.” Ray whispered in reply with a shake of the head. He could feel his cock start to take an interest, especially when Gerard gave his tie another urgent tug. Fuck, it was so hard to say no to him. “You have to wait until the end of the shoot.” Ray kept his voice low as he reached over, rubbing Gerard’s thigh. “But if you can wait we’ll be sure to make if good.”

“How good?” Gerard sounded even more needy as he spoke and Ray couldn’t help but smile at his desperation. Various images flitted through Ray’s head of him bent over the nearest flat surface his pants tugged down and his ass open and leaking but still begging for mor.

Ray bought his fingers up, prising Gerard’s fingers away from his tie before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “If I told you, you’d just get worse.” He planted a hand on Gerard’s chest, pushing his friend and sometimes lover away, smiling at the whimper that left his lips. “Now come on, you surely need to be somewhere for your next scene.”

Gerard pouted, but turned to leave anyway and away let out a breath, his eyes tracking his ass as he went. He was glad he didn’t have a scene for awhile because he was sure if he did his bulge would be visible for all to see. He’d just have to take a few deep breaths and will it away. And try not to think about what they’d do to Gerard once this was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome 🖤


End file.
